


Misunderstanding

by Sundance201



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sif doesn't always understand Midgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif finds a book of Norse myths and is a bit upset by what she finds inside.  But perhaps the myths aren't as ridiculous as she thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of unfinished Sif/Loki fics just sitting in a document right now and I decided to get started on them. This one seemed the easiest to finish. :) Hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: As usual, nothing here belongs to me.

The last thing that Loki expected when he entered his and Sif’s Midgardian apartment was to be greeted by a furious Sif. He quickly ran through his activities that day, certain that he was the only person in the Nine Realms that could possibly infuriate her so much. He was so busy going through his day, he nearly was hit by the book that Sif threw at his head. Luckily, he noticed it at the last moment and ducked out of the way. “By Odin’s beard, Sif, what are you doing?”

“Are our Midgardian comrades under the impression that I am some Aesir harlot? Hopping from royal bed to royal bed?” Sif shouted as she grabbed a pillow from their couch and tore it in two before throwing it at him. This time, Loki was prepared and caught the eviscerated pillow, staring at it for a moment before tossing it aside. 

“What in the world are you on about?” he asked, genuinely bewildered.

She pointed furiously to the book lying on the ground. “I read that while you were out! The mortal scribes have written that I was _Thor’s wife_ ,” she all but roared the last part and Loki finally started to understand what was upsetting her so. Sif had always hated the assumption that she had bedded Thor to earn her rank. She was also fiercely loyal and honorable and most likely was raging at the notion that their Midgardian allies might think her in any way disloyal to him. 

“Sif, I’m fairly certain that everyone we have met on Midgard is very aware of the fact that you are not wed to Thor. And in case you've forgotten, Thor and Jane are very happily married, dearest,” he replied dryly as the fight suddenly seemed to drain out of Sif and she all but collapsed on the couch. Slowly, Loki moved into the room and came to sit next to her. 

“I have not forgotten that fact, Loki,” she said crossly, folding her arms across her chest. If Loki did not value his head so much, he would have told her just how adorable he found her pouting to be. But his life preservation instincts had been honed quite keenly, so he kept his mouth shut. “I just simply wanted to make sure that our comrades knew that that particular story was false.”

“Honestly,” Loki replied, wrapping a cautious arm around her and smiling when she relaxed into him, “I would be surprised if many of them have read that many of the myths. I know that Selvig has and probably passed some of that knowledge on to Darcy and Jane, but I doubt the others have done much research into what has been written about us.”

Suddenly, Sif’s expression turned absolutely wicked and she smiled up at him. “Oh, that’s a shame. There are quite a few entertaining stories within those pages. Tell me, Loki, do you miss spending time with your son? We should probably go back to Asgard soon to visit him. And one day you must share how you reclaimed your svelte figure after birthing an eight-legged foal!” She broke down in giggles and Loki rolled his eyes. He shook his head and moved his arm from around her, getting up off the couch and muttering under his breath. If Stark ever discovered that particular myth, he’d never hear the end of it. Tears were leaking out of Sif’s eyes from her laughter. 

Loki had gone into the kitchen and was searching for a snack, anything to keep him preoccupied as Sif rode out her amusement at the ridiculous Midgardian writings. She snuck up behind him as he was looking through the refrigerator and wrapped her arms around his torso. She pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder blade, only letting out the occasional snort of amusement. 

“Calmed down?” Loki asked absently, moving around some of the left over cartons of Chinese food in search of something a bit lighter. 

“Have you read any of the myths regarding Ullr?” Sif asked quietly, her arms still tightly wrapped around his torso.

Loki finally pulled out a bowl of grapes and Sif let go of him as he walked over to the counter and set them down. “Ullr…he was an archer, wasn't he? And part Frost Giant? Your son – obviously another erroneous myth.” He popped a few grapes in his mouth as Sif nodded and smiled. 

She looked far too innocent as she plucked a grape from the bowl and tossed it up in the air before catching it in her mouth. “Maybe not as erroneous as you might think. We might want to start inquiring about how much Clint Barton would charge to teach a child to shoot or if Tony Stark would be willing to let us stay in his cabin in the realm of Aspen.”

Loki had a grape halfway to his mouth before Sif’s words began to sink in. “Why….why would we need to inquire about such things?”

Sif rolled her eyes and fixed her husband with a look that clearly told him she thought he was being an idiot. “If there is even a kernel of truth buried in those ridiculous books, then our son might very well be rather skilled with a bow and fond of the snow, Loki,” she said slowly, as if speaking to a particularly dull creature or perhaps Thor after one too many pints of mead. 

Loki’s hands flew to Sif’s still flat stomach. “You are with child?”

Suddenly, Sif looked unsure of herself. She placed her hands over Loki’s. “Are you pleased, Loki? I know we have discussed it but we hadn't reached a consensus and-” The rest of her words were cut off when Loki captured her lips in a kiss and then picked her up and swung her in a circle. 

Sif shouted in delight and then laughed, thumping Loki’s shoulders as she demanded to be put down. Grudgingly, Loki agreed, and as soon as her feet were touching the ground, his lips were on hers once more. When he pulled back, a wicked gleam had lit up Sif’s eyes again. “Now we must return to Asgard to tell everyone of our news! I’m sure that Sleipnir will be very excited to hear about his new half sibling!”

Loki rolled his eyes as Sif cackled, until he silenced her with another kiss.


End file.
